


Seven Days

by demonsLOver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Impel Down, Loss, Marineford, Mentions of Ace - Freeform, Sabaody Archipelago, The Seas, The Voice of All Things, The World is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver
Summary: Two Days, he reached Amazon Lily. Four Days, he reached Impel Down. Twenty Hours, he reached Marineford. In one week he lost everything. He was weak, so why didn’t the world take him instead, why take them?The world tortured him by loneliness.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble. Luffy-centric, nakamaship mentioned. Angst is sailing this ship. Like this came to my mind and I felt so fucking bad for Luffy. He lost everyone. His nakama, his brother, a portion of his life. So I have to let you guys suffer too because I never said I was nice. 
> 
> This story mentions: Death, and suicide (not in attempt or anything like) but Luffy's reckless run to Ace was suicidal

Two Days 

The world is mad, so so mad. He could hear it roaring with a subtle warning.  _ Feed me.  _ Maybe that’s why he lingers to hear the whispers of the sea. Nothing compared to the world’s constant yells. The sea understood his fear, grasping him when he drowned to save him from the world’s ravenous eating. He shouldn’t have ignored it. The world went quiet, he was silently terrified. That terror fails to contrast the pain and agony of seeing them disappear before his eyes. 

His nakama were gone. One by one, gone. He was alone. He would rather die. The world took everything. 

What happiness was there but to get back to Sunny, to his nakama? Desperation and neediness crawled all over his skin. 

He reached Amazon Lily in Two days. He was going to Sabaody, to them.  _ Feed me.  _ He stopped eating his meal...he thought...he thought the world was sated for now. What else could he give when the world has taken everything?

_ FIREFIST ACE TO BE EXECUTED AT MARINEFORD _

He loved many, the world knew that and it picked its meal. Luffy refused as fear consumed him. Afraid that he would lose his precious big brother  _ another brother  _ and the fight the world would give. Marines he could face in countless numbers, that was easy. The world itself filled him with doubt. 

It didn't matter. Nothing in his way will stop him from trying.

Four Days

The prison blocked the world's quiet growling. The sea surrounded him, coaxing him to keep going. Down go down. 

So many jailers and odd animals blocked his way. To think that Bon-chan would help him, even Buggy, and Mr. 3. If he continued like this he would reach Ace. Then a giant guy with horns, a poison guy. Luffy didn’t have time, he would not lose anyone anymore. He would gladly give his arms if that is what it took. 

The world would sigh at the easy meal he’s become. Cold, dying, and heartbroken but thankful all the same.

He tried, that was all that mattered. He felt the poison melt his heart, he choked on his blood. Luffy mumbled apologies to his crew, to Ace, as he only made it this far. He accepted death long ago. Yet, he was given another chance. Ten years, horrible pain, Ace. His brother was waiting, his nakama were waiting, he couldn’t just lay here and die. 

He said yes. The sea cried at the loss of his youth. 

Hours later, just minutes late to save his brother from this underwater prison, he was aboard a marine ship heading to Marineford. The world heard the sacrifice a great friend made to make sure he saved his brother. The world rumbled, he sobbed not only for Bon-chan but the world’s need.  _ Feed me.  _ Luffy didn’t know what else to give. 

Twenty Hours 

The war started. Twenty hours recovering from being poisoned, the mystery power up from Iva-chan, and death coming at every angle. The world is mad as it could not have its chosen meal. It wanted him. Fine. He goaded the world to come and get him. 

It always was him against the world. 

Marine after marine. Some he beated easily, others he was outclassed. Pirate after pirate, many died. As he continued further, marines were on a completely different level. He didn't care. Three admirals blocked his way, it didn't matter if muscles twitched in exhaustion or his vision was blurring or that his lungs bled inside. Ace is right there. If he could just stretch...

His heart stopped. He awakened in Giant Ossan’s hand, his eyes focused for a second and he saw his brother. Oh he looked scared. Ace. 

He could hear something as he woke up and bright pink was all he could see. Luffy knew who it was. He begged, the hormone user at first refused. He offered his suicide; either death on the battlefield or death by his own hands after. He needs to try. Please, Iva-chan. 

The world hissed fiercely.  _ Feed me.  _

The sea shrieked at the loss of his life.

He ignores both. 

His vision was clear, his strength is back despite the numbness that travels under his muscles. Luffy would make it. He had help, before he knew it fire bloomed brightly and alive. 

"ACE!" He yelled. Happiness seeped into his tired bones as Ace's fire beats like free wings. 

What happened?

_ ...what happened? _

He fell on his knees as he reached to that vivre card, the smell of burning flesh assaulted his senses to then have heat felt too close, Ace...

He yelled stop. The admiral, the war, maybe even time. He held Ace as he fell forward. Maybe the doctor could—no, well maybe Iva-chan—no. He couldn't, this shouldn't be happening. 

Ace kept talking, Luffy knew what’s going to happen and he just— _ thank you for loving me. _

The bloody picture that fell to his knees seared painfully, he scratched, kicked and punched at the images but they stayed. Ace no Ace Ace — 

" _ Ace _ ..."

He screamed. 

Ace is dead because he's still here breathing when everything screamed he shouldn't. 

Ace is dead because of him. Because he didn't move. Because he was weak. Because he let his guard down for one second. 

He killed Ace. 

His heart was melted with poison and now with magma. He deserved it. And no one will convince him otherwise. The guilt may as well eat him because he murdered his brother. 

_ I'm so sorry Sabo.  _

  
  


Two Weeks 

It ate his nakama, his brother, his happiness, his sanity, spirit, strength. It ate everything. He had nothing. The world wanted him well done, burned and melted with nothing sweet just bitter and dead inside. 

Gluttonous appetite he was aware of, it would make sense that the world would have one too. The hunger the world has compared to him was horrifying, devouring anything in its way. It made him seem starving. A voraciousness the world had after he hadn’t fed in years. He’s been getting away with no lives to pay. So it decided to eat everything he had whole, an insatiable bite that even bit his own flesh. He hoped the years he paid in Impel Down would satisfy its heavy starvation, then he realized it was for one person, not for eight. 

He had everything seven days ago. Now all of it was gone. It was the start of a new week, a new era, he had nothing. Empty but with new scars on his skin and carved into his mind. He cried as the sea cooed and howled with him in mourning as the world left him alone for good, leaving words in its goodbye. 

_ I’m full.  _

Luffy cried as he looked at his hands, the bloody evocative images ingrained so deeply, it ranged hollowly when it reached the surface. The world was full, its hunger pleased. He was left empty. The seas, the earth, the winds all tried to coon and cry and sing but none of it mattered. Nothing mattered. 

Alone.

_ I’m starved. I’m starving. _

He wished he died. He was alone, no happiness, no love to be fed. He cried out what the world once yelled. 

  
  
  
  


Feed me. 

  
  


Please.

  
  
  


I need my heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other One Piece fics


End file.
